


How It's Made: μ's Songs Edition

by junailens



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attack on Titan references, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's no way Umi and Maki are responsible for every song μ's has ever put out... they just make sure the songs that are released aren't too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It's Made: μ's Songs Edition

“Umi-chaaaaaaaaan!”

Umi felt her heart drop as she heard the voice calling down the hall, followed quickly by footsteps. She closed her papers, aligning them into a neat pile. Folding her hands and putting on as calm a face as she could, she stared ahead blankly.

The door slammed open.

Honoka, panting, came stumbling through the doorway.

“Umi-chan!” She wailed.

“Honoka, where have you been? You’re supposed to be here, doing student council work, and-”

“But  _ Umi-chan!  _ Listen to me!” Honoka slammed her hands on the desk, then threw them in the air, spinning around before coming back and throwing her upper body all over Umi’s papers.

Umi jolted back. She sighed through her teeth, the familiar feeling of  _ “How long is it going to take before I regret this?”  _ flooding through her. “Honoka…” she said, her voice wavering. “What is it?”

_ “Umi I watched Attack on Titan finally and I don’t know why I haven’t before because it’s such a good show and I called in sick today because I was up until four watching it and then I cried so hard I almost threw up and when I woke up I still felt sick so I couldn’t come into school and I-” _

“Oh-oh my god, Honoka, please stop,” Umi held up her hand to stop Honoka’s rant, completely overwhelmed. “What’s your point?”

A piece of paper was thrust into Umi’s face. Umi gingerly took it between her fingers - a crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, she saw…

“It’s a song I wrote right after I finished. I want to make it into a song and sing i-it,” Honoka suddenly choked up. She sniffled, and Umi barely had time to grab her books and papers out of the way before Honoka collapsed on the desk again.

Umi decided to let her cry, instead focusing her attention on the lyrics Honoka had written.

_ “One day in the rain, One day in the shine _

_ These flowing thoughts don't disappear;” _

She skimmed, and slowly became more impressed. “Honoka… these actually aren’t bad. You said you wrote these last night?”

Honoka perked up. “Yeah,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “I know they’re not good like yours, but I was thinking maybe you could help me polish them?”

“No, no, well they need some small adjustments, but these are actually pretty good,” Umi said without thinking.

She was suddenly engulfed in shaking, desperate arms. “Umi! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about a lot of songs ok.
> 
> If you have any requests just leave a comment or message me at ninjaven.tumblr.com :D (Otherwise I'll probably update this sporadically)


End file.
